


[Podfic] Not Allowed to Call Arthur Wart or The Once and Future King  aka: Hot Buttered Fluff

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not Allowed to Call Arthur Wart or The Once and Future King  aka: Hot Buttered Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Not Allowed to Call Arthur Wart or The Once and Future King aka: Hot Buttered Fluff](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/20731.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Not Allowed to Call Arthur Wart or The Once and Future King aka: Hot Buttered Fluff](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bo64diaqox7e9al/16_Not_allowed_to_call_Arthur_Wart_or_The_Once_and_Future_King.mp3)

Title: Not Allowed to Call Arthur Wart or The Once and Future King aka: Hot Buttered Fluff #16  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG  
File size/type: 6.01MB, .mp3  
Length: 6m:36s  
Author's Summary: #16 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Not Allowed to Call Arthur Wart or The Once and Future King aka: Hot Buttered Fluff](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/20731.html)  
Download or Listen [Not Allowed to Call Arthur Wart or The Once and Future King aka: Hot Buttered Fluff](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bo64diaqox7e9al/16_Not_allowed_to_call_Arthur_Wart_or_The_Once_and_Future_King.mp3)


End file.
